beauty pageant in konoha
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: naruto and a bunch of other guys enter into a beauty pageant but is there another reason why the pageant was held? a possible MAGICAL reason.. read to find out.SasuxNaru harry potter is going to be in here later.. pranks on snape, DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

A/N pardon my language in here…. Oh, please review and I thanks you those who do

DISCLAIMER: only someone as smart as Masashi Kishimoto can own Naruto… wow that really drops me off the map… -cries and hides under the bed with a knife…– "I can be Emo too Sasuke! "

-Gulps… and then gives up…-

"On second thought…"

I know it might suck but try not to be too harsh when you review…please? Umm… naruto is also kind of a badass in the beginning so if you'll ignore the sudden change later on I would greatly appreciate it.

J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter not me…

SHONEN AI is in this …fluffiness and cussing, possibly some yaoi in later chapters.

CHAPTER ONE: Beauty pageant in Konoha

"Naruto… Naruto! " Choji screamed in the blondes ear.

"What?!? " Naruto gasped," and do you mind your spitting chips allover my freaking bed!" Naruto rolled over and slithered out of bed right into a bad mood.

"Konoha is holding a local beauty pageant… the first EVER! " Choji screamed… accidentally spitting chips onto naruto, at least it wasn't his bed.

"Great now I have to burn my bed AND my face…. How the hell did you even get in here? " Naruto yawned, his anger subsiding. The blonde turned around without waiting for the answer.

"Goddamnit I told that lazy ass I needed a new lock… but noooo he's to busy drinking sake to come over and fix It. " naruto marched into the kitchen and began to boil some water for his ramen. Choji meandered into the kitchen looking slightly confused.

"I only told you because that emo kid signed you up for it…" Choji chirped before sauntering out of the blonde's humble abode.

"Fuck! Damn you Sasuke…"

Naruto ate his breakfast of miso ramen in silence and after half an hour of painful peace and quiet he decide to go terrorize someone… he didn't quiet know who yet.

Naruto pulled jiraiya aside and quietly began his daily routine.

"Hey, can you buy me some Sake old man? " naruto asked handing Jiraiya the necessary amount of cash.

"Sure, " Jiraiya hesitated," you entered into that pageant? "

"Shuddap and just buy me the damn drink… " Naruto groaned, did everybody know about the pageant?

"Naruto go away you stupid drunk! " Sakura screamed while throwing a sandal at the blonde. her pink hair flashing vibrantly in the sun light. The blonde had spent half an afternoon getting himself drunk, even though he was very very underage.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god! " the blonde cried nearly falling over his own two feet. He whirled away before he could be brutally beaten by the pink haired beast of a girl.

"The hell is her problem? " naruto hiccupped as he teetered across the bridge looking for trouble. Naruto stopped and leaned up against a pole for support as the world swirled around him in an attempt to make his breakfast make a second appearance.

"Naruto you smell like sake, are you drunk? " the pole (Sasuke ) spoke.

"Oh…hi… SasUKE…sooo, you signed me up for the beauty pageant? " Naruto nearly laughed at his luck in finding the uchiha.

"Yeah, I signed myself up too, and a couple of others. " Sasuke said nonchalantly. Naruto would have leapt a thousand feet into the air if he knew what leaning up against the dark haired boy, was doing to the uchiha bellow the belt…

"Soo…. when…is…the.try-outs… thing? " naruto asked in between hiccups.

"Tomorrow…" sasuke said forcing himself to stand naruto up on his own two feet.

"What time? " Naruto asked teetering for a moment before he got his head straight. Sometimes the blonde was a funny drunk, others he was a pissed off drunk. But mostly he was just a silly stupid drunk.

The blonde walked off as soon as he got his answer, which was 'noon'

_**He's lucky I was in an ok mood…. Else I woulda punched him in the snuffer real quick…. asshole.**_Naruto added for good measure, he wasn't a softie, the blonde was a real badass… Right? Right!

Naruto sobered himself up and headed over to the girl's bathhouse, the blonde was always doing REGULAR guy stuff even though he had a feeling inside that told him he wasn't exactly REGULAR. Naruto hopped into a convenient tree overlooking the bath, and watched as the most powerful women in the village gathered to bathe and talk about stupid girl stuff.

"So Shizune , going out for that pageant? " asked a girl entering the steaming waters.

"Maybe…" she beamed , she was usually silent but apparently the bath house was HER place….

"I will… "Tsunade exclaimed.

"with _THOSE _knockers I'd be surprised if you didn't win. " Sakura blurted…. That got a couple of the younger girls giggeling

"who? Lil' ol' me? " Tsunade instantly replied as if on cue.

That got EVERYBODY laughing.

Tsunde went back to taling about Anko's boyfriend and how he was behaving, (Apparently he didn't know the meaning of foreplay…) the horrible thing is that while all of this was going on, Not even the most beautiful women in the village talking about boobs…. It didn't cause Naruto's main man muscle to stir, not even a bit. t whispered from beside naruto.

The blonde had been so into his own little world at the moment, that he hadn't even noticed the 50+ Jiraiya as he hopped onto the branch beside him…. As unlikely as it seems when the old man talked naruto slipped and down he fell……. Right out of heaven and into hell.

-SPLASH!!!!! –

ok so 'peachy' didn't exactly describe how Naruto felt at the moment, in fact every four letter word probably ran through his mind at the moment… and they didn't exist of any good four letter words either.

"Hellooooo ladies, I'llll be leaving, Now! " naruto bumbled and attempted to scramble out of their before they came to their senses and decided to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Naruto? Naruto! " Sakura questioned then screamed.

"oh,he he he … hi? "

naruto made it about halfway through the bath before the black haired Shizune collared him.

"you little brat! " She mumbled while dunking him under the water.

After the third dunk naruto felt himself being handed over to Tsunade…. _Oh shit…._ Naruto thought.

She easily threw the blonde over the wall, and probably got more satisfaction out of seeing a poor defenseless boy like him over a twenty foot wall,being Hokage and all, then she should have.

"well isn't _my _day just turning out wonderull? " naruto growled as he righted himself from the tangled heap he landed in.

"stupid grey-haired, red marked up face, perverted… idiot! " naruto mumbled, _**well that IS his spot… I cant really blame HIM**__…_

Naruto sloshed his way down to where the pageant was being held, too see what ,if any, were the qualifications were.. he was going to try too find a loophole.

_**It wouldn't have been too bad if I had been wearing a swimsuit or something…damn that old fart**__…._naruto thought

Must be a united states citizen

Must have a twenty dollar fee

Must be older then 10

"damn I Qualify…." Naruto whispered

"Who the hell is this Simon guy? Dosent he work for American idol… Shit I'm screwed! "

naruto stepped awer to the blony from the wall.  
"Hey naruto! " kiba hrollered running over to the blonde Akamaru panting in the boys arms

"hey kiba, hows it hanging? " Naruto casually asked.

"when you entered. You did sign up under the guys side… right? " Kiba asked as he lovingly stroked his 'special' pup…. Naruto had heard some awkward things about what those two got up to on 'boys night. '

"the guys… ha igned up under the guys,of course " Naruto chided.

The blonde slowly made his way to he sign up sheets and quickly glanced over it.

Male Female

Kakashi Hatake Anko (too messy to read)

Choji Akimichi Tsunade

Itachi Uchiha Shizune

Naruto Uzamaki Sakura

Kiba Inuzuka and akamaru Ino Yamanaka

Iruka Hinata Hyuga

Kankuo Haku (unlegible.. looks like Ino's writing)

Kisame Hoshigaki

Zetsu

Gaara

Rock Lee

"Haku isn't a girl, it said so in the 19th episode, and he's dead… that happened in the 20th or so…. Hmm…" Naruto blurted

"haku. Oh yeah I think ino wrote it, " Kiba said "but if he did enter on the girls side he would definitely clean up! " kiba headed down the street, probably to go buy Akamaru some lunch, that boy spent more time and money on his dog then himself, which was easy to tell because he looked like he hadn't been to a bath house in over a month. .

Naruto silently thanked sasuke for signing him under the right gender, but then he stopped…._**who the hell does he think he is? Signing me up for some stupid pageant… I'm a GUY, guys don't enter BEAUTY pageants…**_ naruto thought.

The blonde entertained himself for a while by making rude noises behind people and the running off, until he saw Sasuke carrying a HUGE bunch of flowers, then he made a split descision to follow him.

_**Where is he going? Oh maybe he and Sakura got back together….ooh juicy! **_

Naruto put his Ninja training to bad use and silently stalked the Uchiha, making sure to muffle his steps.

The raven haired Uchiha walked through a pair of big fancy gates and past several mounds decorated with beautiful boquets of flowers.

_**Why are we in a graveyard? is he going to visit his parents? **_Naruto followed closely , hugging the trees so as not to be seen he felt bad for about a minute, then he blocked out his conscience like he usually did.

Sasuke made his way to a red haired boy. Gaara, who was bent over as if to try and hide th fact that he had been crying.

"I just don't understand why she had to leave me… " Naruto heard Gaara sobbing over and over again.

Naruto saw something In Sasuke's eye's that he had never seen before, Sasuke looked sad? Loving? … hurt?

"She loved you so much Gaara… even more then she loved me." Sasuke sighed… he placed the flowers he had brought this dead mystery girl on her header, it was an angel.

"You know that's not true, she is your sister, she loved you dearly… " Gaara nearly shouted, he looked angry that Sasuke had even suggest that his sister love him more then her own brother… he put a hesitant arm around the raven haired boy,

_**he better not be making a move on him…not that I care. **_Naruto hastily added. _**Forbidden, unheard of, not right, **_naruto reminded himself of what a preist had said to him as a youngster, when the blonde had told him what he felt whenever he saw the black haired boy. Naruto waited for Sasuke and gaara to leve, and as soon as they did he jumped over to the stone that they had been huddeling near.

"Akashi Uchiha?... was Sasuke's sister . Wow I never knew. " Naruto mumbled.

"She was 14 when she died…."

Naruto sat himself in front of her grave, crosslegged like a school kid sitting in a circle about to explain how their summer had gone, only sitting their staring at the person he knew nothing about, someone he cared for had cared about this person, yet he knew little more then her name…. it made naruto feel …. Jealous that this person who was dead still held Sasuke's love, and he would never attain it,

FLASH BACK!! -----

"_**How could you even think he would feel the same way for you" The preist had yelled into the face of a startled blonde child.**_

"_**Isn't what's on the inside that matters? Does our body really matter that much? "The blonde mumbled… that's what a certain pink haired girl had told him at school lthe other day,**_

"_**NO! what you talk about is forbidden, unheard of ,not right! Now why don't you run along and find yourself a nice girlfriend… "**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK!!------**_

But the boy didn't.. he had spent the better half of twelve years repeating those harsh words to himself every night as if they were a silent prayer to the gods for help. _**Forbidden ,unheard of, not right**_ Naruto repeated his mantra.

"What the hell, she's dead… can you keep a secret? " naruto asked the gravestone,"Hi, you don't know me and I certainly don't know you but I just wanted to tell you a secret-"

"Hey Naruto whatchya doin' ? I never knew you visited the dead… whom are you visiting at the moment? " Kakashi babbled and nearly scared naruto out of his clothes (now that's when we need a visual… too bad he wasn't older! )

"N-No one…" naruto stammered and pushed Kakashi over to a different grave site.

"So what brings you here? " Naruto asked

"Oh you know the usual, respecting the dead and all, " Kakashi whispered , he placed a white rose on a marker and when he stood up Naruto was nowhere to be seen,

"He's just like me, in every possible way… Iruka I –I ….. lov-" Kakashi stopped, he too knew how it felt to have a love go unnoticed, unheard uncared for.

Naruto fixed himself a lonely bowl of ramen and said a silent 'Itadakimas 'and ate his food he didn't even care that his door wouldn't lock, what did he have that someone else would want? The only thing he had in his life right now was agony…. The day had started out so promising and yet just like everyother day, it ended with no one to come home to, and nothing to care about… booze could only slow down his pain but in the end it realy only worsened it because he knew what he would end up doing, if he wasn't pass-out drunk, he would end up falling into his bed made for two… cry himself to sleep and wake up in the morning ready to begin again…and tonight was no exception. The boy had the biggest crush on Sasuke but couldn't act on it and the tension between them was so thick that he felt it could be cut with a butterknife.

S.P.V

Sasuke walked back to his huge mansion.

Ever since about a year ago he couldn't keep his eye's off a certain blonde's butt…. But, no matter how many times he had made move after move on him he responed the same way. A blank stare and a innocent smile, each smile shoved a knife of despair deeper and deeper into his heart. Sometimes the Uchiha wondered if the blonde did that on purpose, it actually turned him on… heck just thinking about the innocent smile that so often played on the boys lips turned him on, he wondered what it would feel like to have those lips tightly curled around his…. _**COLD shower, cold shower NOW!!!**_ The uchiha rushed into his house and practically jumped into the shower like a child embracing a mother after a long day. Sasuke turned on the water and let it flow over his finely chisled body…._**Oh what he does to me…and my damn corrupted mind isn't helping.**_ Sasuke leaned up against his smooth shower wall, he tilted his mouth back catching a mouthful of freezing cold water and drinking it, he felt a little better.

The black haired boy lay in bed late that night fighting his mind against any wet dreams he might have, not that he didn't like his wet dreams, its just he waned his mind to be clear when he went on his little late night journey… which was sometimes the only way he could see his little Kitsune….

-Beep,Beep! – his alarm clock screeched a warning tat told him it was time. Sasuke slapped his plain alarm until it finally shut up , he rolled out of bed and hastily threw on an overcoat to keep the fall bite out.

Naruto rolled over in his bed and tucked his head under the covers, the young fair haired boy couldn't sleep… his mind was racing with what might happen tomorrow…. He was sure they would first ask him questions about himself and then he would have to wait while they made their stupid decision on whether he could make it as the beautifulest' guy in all of konoha… like he really wanted that stupid title , Beautifulest… isn't even a word.

A/N… just so you know the whole 'Sasuke has a sister ' thing pretty much dies after this… I just put it in there to show how little Naruto knows about Sasuke because he has tried to distance himself, along with the whole GaaraxSasuke thing…. They disappear without a trace never to be heard of again… -laughs maniacly at her own joke… - um… yeah oh and for those who liked the whole KakashiXIruka thing I probably wont carry that one on through the series unless some one gives me a good reason as to why I should… hint hint

Oh and just so you know, this story is SUPPOSED to take place when their eleven… but for mine and your peace of mind I like to think of them as older … 17,18 around there…. But for the story to make since later on, the have to be 11 … so don't write me any death notes because some of these things they do are nasty for little kids to be doing, but please bare with me and know I'm not some sicko… k? k! cause I'm not… I'm only 15 for Bast's sake! –Gulps and hopes this explanation makes since…. -


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OOOHHH!!!! Me soo happy I finally figured out how to copy my writings onto a disk!!! Yatta! Soo… anyway, here is my next chapter! If you don't like SasuxNaru then this is your cue to go, ok for those of you who are left you are in for a treat! Hmm… oh the more reviews I have the faster I will update!

CH 2. _**BEAUTY PAGEANT IN KONOHA: What?**_

Naruto rolled over in his bed and tucked his head under the blanket. The young fair haired boy couldn't sleep his mind was racing with what might happen tomorrow... they would first ask stuff about him and make their decisions on his answers. The boy flung back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Twisting his body into that awkward position somehow woke him up, he glanced at his clock and it read 3:00 a.m only ten minutes after the last time he had checked.

_**I got to get some sleep or I will die tomorrow, 12:00 is too early to wake up... and twice in one week?**_

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes.

Sasuke silently landed on the window ledge. He peered into the dimly lit room. That's one thing he liked about his little ahou, he had a nightlight and it was soooo cute, it was in the shape of a lollipop. The dark haired boy watched as naruto closed his eyes and pulled his legs tight to his chest.

_**Flexible is good, wonder if he can cook anything besides ramen? Cookies. Mmmmm I looove cookies, with a little whipped cream on top, or sprinkles, oh! And he could make them every morning in a really tight little... shit! **_Sasuke tipped his head back to try to prevent the sudden nosebleed. And jumped off the window ledge, he raced back home and jumped into another shower... fifth one that day.

_**I have a vivid imagination... Damn me... but oooh I do love it. **_

Naruto rolled out of bed around 10:00 A.M.

The blonde ran his fingers through his unruly hair and called it good he cupped his hand around his mouth and blew, he quickly smelled it, gagged and put a stick of gum in his mouth. That was what he called 'grooming' Hey why not? He had worn the same damn clothes for over five years... (Washing them every week of course.)

Sasuke took another shower and scrubbed his skin till it was red, he brushed his teeth for half an hour and sent his butler to buy him new clothes, He had his personal hair stylist fix his hair (Which required almost a pound of gel and hair glue)

_**hmm... I think I have O.C.D **_Sasuke thought while he made his cook re-bake cookies for the tenth time... Each time he said there was something wrong, which there wasn't , it didn't quite taste like it should... like his sister used to bake them, His cook tried yet another recipe and was still met with the dreadful 'Yuck' face.

Naruto grabbed his CD player and his new CD that he bought the other day, He popped his headphones and was met with instant gratification. The blonde liked to sit around and listen to music while watching people go about their pitiful lives, it was like his own personal AMV .

"I'm so naked around you, and I cant hide, your gonna ,your gonna see right threw me..." The blonde whispered to himself. (Naked, by Avril L.) He smiled at a perverted thought as Sasuke walked by, that boy never paid much attention to Naruto so he got used to it and in turn ignored him. Sasuke stopped in mid stride and rushed over to Naruto.

"Umm... Good luck. " Sasuke blurted and then continued on his way.

_**Was he blushing? noo... he smells like cookies... Which reminds me I need to buy some more flour and sugar. **_

Naruto shrugged and wrote the incident off as 'awkward. '

The blonde boy checked his watch and stood up it was 11:45.

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and knocked on the door.

"What? " Came a girly voice.

"We are here for the auditions let us in! " Naruto exclaimed.

"You guy's can't come in yet " The voice replied.

"Look lady, let us in before I kick the damn door in. " Naruto yelled losing his patience. Sasuke was pressed against him and it was turning him on... the last thing he needed was a fully erected nine inches right in the middle of a crowd of guy's.

"Open the damn door! " Sasuke screamed right next to Naruto's ear.

_**Fucker, do you even have a bit of common sense? **_Naruto thought.

The crowd surged forward and trapped the two boys together against the door.

Suddenly the door burst open and they fell back.

"Hi ... Naruto " Sasuke said, he was on top of Naruto and crushing all the fan girls poor little hearts.

"Do you mind? You're suffocating me ... " Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Oh. yeah. right... sorry " Sasuke stumbled over his words. He jumped up and brushed his shirt off... Like the coward he is he didn't even offer to help Naruto up.

Naruto jumped up and turned to look at the person who had opened the door putting him into that 'interesting 'situation.

"Hey you... are a guy? I thought you were a girl, from your voice and all " Naruto blurted

"Threw here. " The guy pointed, after he gave Naruto 'the look'

"What's up his ass? " Sasuke asked walking beside Naruto.

"I don't think you want to know... " Kiba replied petting his dog.

They all were ushered backstage and handed apiece of paper with a number on it.

"When they call your number go out, answer their questions to the best of your knowledge, if they say your good stand over here, if they disqualify you just leave... ok? get it got it good. " Some professional looking guy said, he walked off and left the group to the other guy.

"ok, well , the auditions should be starting soon so be ready. " and with that the girlie guy swayed off.

Naruto sat down, he was number 11, he looked over Sasuke's shoulder when he passed by, he was number 1.

_**lucky... wonder what order they're going in.**_

Sasuke sat back, he closed his eyes for a second and then...

"don't go to sleep! you might be first and then you will never know... " A voice piped.

Sasuke slowly opened his eye's and found himself staring at kankuro.

_**Now's my chance, I know for a fact he likes me. **_

He made sure Naruto was staring at him and then went on with his plan.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house later? you know hang out? " Sasuke asked pulling Kankuro down to sit next to him.

Kankuro's face brightened up .

"Ummm... sure! " He smiled and flounced back over to Gaara.

Sasuke leaned back

_**sorry Kanky, but I'm not meant for you... **_

Sasuke looked up as Naruto approached.

"Instead of him going to your house... not that it bugs me or anything... never mind. " naruto almost smacked himself on the head because he almost invited sasuke to HIS room.

"Number three" A voice called out twenty minutes later.

Chougi stood up and walked forward, the red curtains swaying in his wake.

"Go Chougi ! " Kakashi, Lee, and Iruka rooted together while punching the air. Lee, of course took up the good guy pose complete with the tooth shine.

Chougi stepped out to the middle of the stage.

"first name? "

"chougi"

"Why did you enter? "

"Cause I was bored"

"do you have any natural talents?"

"umm... I can turn into a huge ball and run you down, I'm a gounin and I can really pack it in! " Chougi said patting his stomach.

Two judges laughed and the third just stared.

_**stiff group... **_

Chougi just stood there while they yapped and decided if they would throw him out right then and there.

"well I guess you Gotta get used to disapointments sometime in life... but not today cause your stayin! " A woman emphasized.

Chougi shrugged and walked back in, he couldn't care less he was just here because he heard there was a buffet after the thing was done.

And it went like that for the rest of the day, four people were eliminated on the guy side and three on the girls; Lee, Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi,Tsunade,Hinata.and Sakura. The people Who stayed were put into a hotel and allowed to go home and bring a suitcase of stuff... dinner was served and mostly everyone retired to their rooms to work on the next piece of the pagent, talent .

Sasuke was a tad bit pissed, but he had made sure his hair stylist knew where he was at so at least his hair would look okay. Sasuke flicked on the T.V and sat crosslegged infront of it.

"_Tomorrow's forecast is..._"

The mix between. Thunder and a knock at the door startled the Uchiha awake.

He jumped up and answered the door bleary-eyed.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N ok so I hope you like it, oh and dont worry I have a MASTER PLAN!!! maybe i will upload soon, if you review.OOC-ness in here, but please dont flame me too much, i agree my writing can be childish and i have horrible spelling problems but i am poor and have no beta, also i am sorry for the cussing, but it is in my style of writing, if you dont like it may i suggest you read the bible? (that is good clean family fun. ) No offense meant I am Wiccan but please don't think I am trying to be rude or whatever... ok basically I am saying "I am who I am, and I aint gonna change SO get over it. " **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N ok, thanks for the reviews! and let me tell you i worked a while on this one... he he **_

_**ummm... i dont really have anything to say so READ AND REVIEW: ) : ) : ) oh and dont kill me about the bad language I use in here later on, sorry for that in advance. komen komen ero desu, i think that translates to , sorry sorry perverted it is... but not sure... -gulp- im gonna get killed.oh and for those of you who have read some of my others, i think i am quitting them... sorry...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Disclaimer: I am truly not worthy enough to own Harry potter or Naruto so If you would put your suing stuff away and just read my fanfic that would be great.

_**CH 3. BEAUTY PAGEANT IN KONOHA :Where are we going?!?!?!! **_

Naruto slowly eased his way into the dark room, the news was on but he paid no attention to it.

"Whats up? " Sasuke asked shuting the door.

"umm... t-the lightning scares me.." Naruto said looking scared and innocent.

just then a particularly loud thunder clap boomed over head. Naruto jumped at Sasuke and grabbed a hold of him around the neck.

"Naruto... get a blanket and a pillow you can sleep in my room tonight, if you want. " Sasuke said hiding his smile.

"Ok, but i'm sleeping in the living room. " Naruto said peeling himself off the Uchiha.

He walked out and was back in, in less then a second.

"It's dark out there... i dont wanna... " Naruto whinned

"Fine, then you'll have to sleep with me cause I dont have any other blanket's " Sasuke said smiling.

_**is he making a move on me? noo... what if he is? **_Naruto thought

"I cant sleep with you..."

"why?"

"Boy's just cant sleep with other boy's..." Naruto blushed and hid his face because he was smiling.

Sasuke nodded and then headed to Naruto's room to get his stuff.

_**it really is dark in here **_

Sasuke stubbed his toe on an unseen object.

"Ouch! " Sasuke whispered into the dark.

"it might help if i turn the light on... " Sasuke sarcasticly told himself.

he flipped the switch on and looked around , he had tripped over, _beginners guide to wizardry, by Hilda fahy _

"what the heck? "

Naruto's room consisted of just that one room. it had a bed and a T.V and that was all.

Sasuke looked around and all over there were more book's. The young Uchiha grabbed what naruto needed and shot out of that room like a bat outta hell.

_**I'll ask him about that book later. **_

Sasuke entered his room and covered the sleeping Naruto.

_**dang i was only gone for a minute...**_

The black haired boy smiled at the sleeping blonde. Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto pretended to be asleep and gladly excepted the blanket Sasuke put on him, then he felt the soft brush of lip's against his cheek and inwardly smiled. he wasn't going to admit he was gay but he wasn't going to shove away from the small expression of... gushy mushy stuff.. unless he was awake.

Naruto snuggled up in his blanket and an unintetional angelic look spread across his face.

Sasuke almost blew his load at the face Naruto just made, he ran for the bathroom with a bloody nose and an extreme boner. The Uchiha turned the water on full cold and hopped in.

"Gosh I am so lucky he wasn't awake... My horomones must be raging... "

Sasuke watched as his blood ran down the drain and out to wherever it went. After his cold bath(to cool off a certain anatomy of his) He crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instatly, Listening to the rain and thunder lulled him to sleep.

Naruto was startled awake by a thunderclap. He rolled over and fell off the couch.

he slowly gathered his blankets and inched his way into Sasuke's room. Naruto stood staring at the peacefull Uchiha for a second then he eased his way onto the bed hoping Sasuke wouldnt notice untill later. He struggled with the urge to put his arm over Sasuke and then finally decided against it.

Sasuke woke up too Several different people standing over him all with the same goofy smile. He turned over and came nose too nose with Naruto. Sasuke reared up out of bed and threw some clothes on. _**I knew I should have put my clothes on after my shower... **_

"Get out you freaks!! " Sasuke shouted and accidently woke Naruto up in the proccess.

_**when the hell did he get in my bed? **_ Sasuke wondered. the croud immediately dispersed with the a sigh and a couple complaints... apparently they wanted to see some Yaoi.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke and yawned twice, Sasuke had to fight his imagination while he asked Naruto a question.

"Are you hungry? " Sasuke asked feeling slightly warm under the belt he had just put on.

"very! Can you cook? " Naruto said jumping out of bed... he was Naked.

Sasuke felt a gush of blood rush out of his nose.

_**This is to early for a damn nosebleed! **_

Sasuke's hands flew to his nose and he rushed to the bathroom. Sasuke bent over the sink and rinsed his face, then he got a bunch of toilet paper and stuck it all under his nose.

"What's wrong? " Naruto asked through the door, sounding soooo innocent.

_**lee in a bikini... nothing, Gai in a bikini ... yuck! Chougi in a bikini... EWWWW **_Sasuke visibly cringed at that thought. He hit his head twice and almost screamed 'nasty get that out of my mind!!!'

Well at least it had the desired effect, his 'package ' was now flatter then a deflated baloon... basicly anyways.

"Sorry but, i have to sleep in the nude... sorry. " naruto sounded muffled and slightly embarrased.

After breakfast, which Naruto cooked, He went to his room and started packing up his supplies for the school he was going too go to. Naruto had already done most of his shopping but he still needed to pick up a couple school books a robe and a wand. He stopped at a letter and picked it up it's edges were wrinkled and creased because of how many times he had read it. The letter said:

Dear Mr. Uzamaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of

Witcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Naruto beamed at his letter and folded it again. He went back to packing up his stuff. the wind was blowing like crazy when the guy from yesterday came to take them to the judges. Naruto had his talent all planned out he was going to do armpit farts!

When he entered the backstage it felt like everyone was watching him.. Cause they were.

_**this morning... did they? uh oh **_

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke who looked like he was in a deep convo with Kankuro. Naruto casually walked up too them and placed an arm around Sasuke's neck like an old friend would do.

"and so I said... um can I help you? " Kankuro said shooting dagger's at naruto.

"No I just felt like being with my B.f " Naruto said casually

"He's your B.f?" Everyone exclaimed except Sasuke he just blushed and said

"I'm your B.f? "

"Yeah you know... Best friend? " Naruto said puzzled by everyone's reaction.

"OHHHHH " they all sounded like deflating baloons

Everyone went back to what they were doing before except Sasuke who just stood there arm's dangling and heart breaking.

_**Time to move on too plan s, seducing time. **_the Uchiha thought

Sasuke was up on the stage and he had too have an assistant for his talent. He still hadnt said what it was but he had talked Naruto into helping him.

Naruto stood erfectly still next to Sasuke, knowing him he would probably whip out some Kunai's and throw them at him, just narrowly missing him. Or he might pull a snake charmer thing and have the snake wind around his foot. But apparently Naruto didnt know him too well because one moment he was standing there thinking about the possibilities and then he was being kissed and there was a tounge in his mouth that wasn't his. Sasuke let go and Naruto fell to the ground dazzed and confused as to what the hell just happened.

"That is my talent " Sasuke said pointing to the baffeled Naruto who was sitting on the floor like a bump on a log.

The judges just sat there, even they were a bit confused. Then they burst out in applause and hollered

"Oh yeah let's see that again! "

Simon sat there apauled at what had happened.

"Uh yeah that was just plain wrong on so many level's " He barked

"Oh shuttup simon you seemed to like it enough last night! " said a big black man playfully shoving the grumpmiester. Simon glared at the other man as if to say 'you promised not to say anything.' Naruto rushed behind the curtain's and found himself in the middle of a cheering croud. Naruto hid his face in his hand's and shipped his mind off too his world. He thought about the broom he had back home and imagined himself flying around a quiditch ring dodging bludgers chasing the golden snitch and hitting the quaffle to... Sasuke?

Naruto popped out of his world to find Sasuke discharging the annoying pest's.

"They called you up " Sasuke said offering a friendly hand to Naruto, who refused to even look at Sasuke.

_**ok, maybe i should SEDUCE rather then STARTLE...**_ sasuke thought quickly shoving his awkwardly dangling hand into his pocket.

Naruto stood in the middle of the stage the light's beat down at him blinding him, He didn't want to do armpit farts, maybe he should sing, or not. The judges stared at him as if telling him he was bad for liking Sasuke, He looked away he looked anywhere but there accusing face's. He was one of the last ones and they were getting tired. Suddenly Naruto got an Idea.

"I can cook, but I need the stuff to do it, is there any possible way of getting some supplies? "

"Actually your in luck, earlier this morning there was a girl who tried to make some cookies her stuff is over there and her portable kitchen is behind the curtain's. " A women said pointing to the stuff in turn. Naruto dashed aout like a busy honey bee gathering his stuff, as soon as he had everythin ready he began his dance with the food.

Naruto filted here and there doing his thing like he always did, muttering and humming his favorite song.

'I wish that you were my lollipop sweet things I never get enough... come with me honey I am your sweet sugar candy man run like the wind fly with me to bounty land bite me i'm yours if your hungry please- ' (Lollipop, by Aqua)

Sasuke stared open mouthed as Naruto worked away basicly preforming a ballet of food preperation,

Naruto was wearing an apron and on it it showed a lollipop and under it, it said bite me, lick me , eat me...

_**Dont mind if I DO! **_ sasuke thought every time he caught a glimpse of the apron

Sasuke watched as naruto worked away toatally blowing the rest of them out of the water.

Sasuke was startled out of his skin when Kankuro started screaming his head off next to him.

"What the heck is your problem? " Sasuke said calming down a bit.

Kankuro pointed at Sasuke's face. Sasuke's hand flew to his nose, yep another nosebleed... Damn ero mind!

Naruto ended his little ritual.

"Done! " He said smiling broadly

The amazing part was that even Simon was flabergasted by the blonde's performance. Naruto took a moment to tidy up and then he turned to the judges.

"While your creation is baking we can go on with the show right? " Simon chided after he came out of his half daze.

"Yes sir! " Naruto said backing up. He whirled around and rushed through the curtains. Naruto saw Sasuke coming at him, the blonde veered into the bathroom and acted like he was washing his hands.

Sasuke looked around to make sure no one was watching him and then he too slid into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Naruto was at the sink washing his hand's so Sasuke walked up behind him and pinned him against the mirror.

"Naruto I wanted to do this the RIGHT way" Sasuke said he leaned in and kissed Naruto, not the little peck on the lip's but the REAL kiss, with the whole chabang. First it started slow and awkward and then when Naruto got worked up and actually wanting it Sasuke slipped in the tounge.

Suddenly Naruto pulled away.

"I'm not gay... " He said and ducked under Sasuke's arm. Not a slight blush apeared on the blonde's cheeks but a bright red sheen that looked like it went down under his shirt, was there and the bad thing was that sasuke was fully erected and wanting more...

Naruto exited the bathroom blushing redder then a cherry tomatoe. The thing was, he liked Sasuke, A LOT but he couldn't understand why out of everybody in the world why would Sasuke chose him? A guy, and what is more, how is he going to produce babies?????

_If he likes you why does it matter? go back in there and get you some ASS!!! _

_**What the hell?**_

_I said go in there an..._

_**I know what you said, but who are you?**_

_You know who I am... Remember? ... Kyuubi? that ring a bell? _Kyuubi Said sounding slightly deflated.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he banged his head against the wall a couple times making a pitiful attempt to shake the Fox Demon out of his head.

"Hey Naruto, your things are about done... are you ok? "

_You have more then one thing? _kyuubi cackled at his own joke

"shuttup i'm trying to do something here! " naruto blurted at Kyubbi, but he realized it was out loud and shuttup before he went on a rant telling the Demon to mind his own business.

_you should be trying to do sasuke... you know how many times he has hit on you? _kyuubi grinned

Naruto felt him shift behind his ribs. Maybe he should be punching his ribs not his head.

"well soorryy, you didnt have to get rude! "

A sadistic figure winded his way around the grave awaiting someone, or more appropiately something.

"sir shouldnt he be here by now? " a spectecle laiden boy said closely following the cloaked one.

"you see Kabuto, when you are as powerful as someone like him you can do whatever you want whenever you want... " the cloaked figure said.

a dark shadow stretched across the grave bathing the grave markers in an eerie darkness.

"Lord Voldemort! "

Harry Potter stiffy sat up from his 'second hand ' bed and glanced at his clock. it was time to get up already, and the eleven year old was not ready to start the day.

"GET UP BOY!! " Aunt petunia rapped on his door and could have knocked it right off it's hinges.

Harry listened as she walked farther down the hall, waiting for the familliar:

"And make Breakfast too, I'm too busy! " she squalled. Harry rolled out of his small copboard and was promptly shoved right back in by Dudelys rolls of fat.

Naruto added all the toppings to his cookies, whipped cream and sprinkles.He placed a cookie infront of each judge, including Jiraiya who had conveniently wandered in off the street's. Simon was the first to try naruto's cookies.

"what an interesting flavor... I have never tasted a cookie like this... I-I-I actually like it. "

_soo... pop one of those cookies in our mouth, i want some too! _ Kyuubi ventured.

Naruto obeyed just to shut Kyuubi up.

"these are exquisit! "

"simply amazing! " the judges kept the complements coming.

"worth the wait? " Naruto asked blushing because he himself had eaten seven... Kyuubi made him.

"indeed!... i mean- " Simon stuttered in reply to Naruto's question.

The people who had been eliminated were Kiba and Akamaru, Kisame, Iruka, Ino and Deidra.The people who were left included Sasuke, Chougi, Naruto, Kankuro, Anko and Shizune. Tears were exchanged between friends and family and then the pre-teens were sent off to their room's too practice on their speeches for tomorrow.

Sasuke whipped out a pen and paper and started his speech it began like this:

I Sasuke Uchiha would Donate the money that I would win, by becoming Mr.Konoha, to children in Africa who suffer from A.I.D.S ...

Naruto sat down and pulled out a quill and parchment his speech began like this:

I would donate my money too the homeless children down in new york because they really need a bath...

Chougi sat down at his desk and made an attempt to think of somewhere to donate his money and couldn't think of anywhere in real need so his speech began like this:

I would Donate my money to a potatoe chip factory so they could make more chip's...

Naruto sat back and smiled at his finished product. The blonde collapsed on his bed and lay there in complete silence... untill, kyuubi started in on him.

_you should go to sasuke's room and tell him your ass is his anytime!_ Kyuubi blurted for no reason.

_**And I would do that why? **_Naruto could feel heat rising in his cheek's and it wasn't because he was angry. Well maybe he was angry because he was chicken.. but mostly he was blushing because he was remembering the 'Bathroom'

_cause you want to... duh! or you could let me do it for you!_ Kyuubi offered.

_**not that I'm thinking about it but... would you?**_ Naruto smacked his hand on his head because he WAS thinking about it.

_no, Guy's like Sasuke like INNOCENCE!_ Kyuubi yelped.

_**then, you think he actually ment to.. to you know... kiss me?**_ Naruto stuttered

_No, its so obvious that he mistaked you for Sakura and then for some reason he called Sakura, Naruto right before he kissed a GIRL in a BOY'S bathroom!! _ Kyubbi almost laughed again but decided not to once he saw the baggie with the last cookie in it.

Naruto gatherd up his courage and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"oh, come in... " Sasuke said opening the door farther.

"I shouldn't... but I saved you this... " Naruto took out a zip lock bag and handed it to sasuke. The blonde turned tail and ran back to his room.

Harry laughed his head off as the snake chased after his cousin dudley. and nipped at his feet.

_**When did life turn into a comedy?**_ Harry thought as his fat cousin fell over and started to squeal like a pig.

"Whats the matter?? Have you fallen and cant get up? you see thats why you need to get one of those neclaces. either that or stop having fifths of everything you eat. " Harry smiled and almost kicked his cousin for all the years of abuse he had to put up with, but Uncle Vernon was waddleing as fast as his stubby legs could carry his fat ass, so he decided against it.

Naruto woke up too a really big headache his mind raced too find the cause, Sake. Naruto remembered asking Jiraiya to sneak some in for him, and now he was paying the price... big time.

_your not even old enough to drink... you hung over bastard._ Kyuubi cackled safely hidden behind the bars of his confinement.

_**your... lucky your inside me you stupid kitsune... and i know who my dad is you dumbshit.**___

_well thats news to me, who is he then... bastard. _ Kyubbi added to watch Naruo struggle with himself. Naruto smacked his chest and almost yelped out in pain because unbeknownst to him there was also a Sake bottle in that hand.

_**his name is Asshole Fuckface... thats his name... and he lives in Margaritaville surrounded by idiots and crackheads... **_naruto said finishing off the rest of the Sake, which consisted of three more bottles.

_arent we a little pissy this morning?_ Kyuubi said moved by the boys intrest in Sake and stupid jokes.

Naruto staggerd onto the stage and held out his page full of swirling letters. He read aloud.

"I would donate my money to your mothers bank account and thank her for the wonderfull time last night-" Naruto looked up and saw a cloud of steam erupt from simons ears.

"ha ha just joking... " Naruto squinted as his eyes chased the words all over the paper. he tipped to the side and flapped his arms out to try and gain his balance.

"I'm good... just trying to find... my..."

"brain? " simon asked his ears red and arms crossed over his chest.

"you kinda remind me of Grumpy, off of snowwhite... he has a temper too ,one time I-"

"ENOUGH! " Simon exploded his face erupting in patches of red.

_what the hell? did all of you synchronize periods or something? first the kid the the old man sheesh... _Kyuubi thought watching the scene with intrest.

"your eternaly in a pissy mood... are you cursed? " Naruto said trying to lighten the mood... which didnt work out to good.

"no you idgit now get off the stage, your CUT!!! "

"You better watch that temper of yours... your head might pop off one of these times... its true, i knew a guy. " Naruto said his feet planted to his spot.

"NOW! " Simon screamed his face turning a bright shade of violet.

"fine I didnt want a beauty pagent to ruin my rep. anyways.. " Naruto shrugged and left to his room.

"naruto I just heard!! " Sasuke rushed into the room, the door was open.

Naruto moaned and rolled over on his bed a bottle of Sake dropped from his hand and craked in two upon hitting the floor.

"you baka, wake up. I lost too... youll never guess who won.. " Sasuke said pounding on the blondes bed.

"Who won? " Naruto asked, his head popped up and his eyes were opened wide and a large dopey smile spread across his gutter brained face.

"Chougi did, he won on Jiraiyas behalf, the old man walked in and the judges were tied between me and chougi... they asked him to pick , and all because of a grudge he has against me... he chose chougi, bastard. " Sasuke said sounding pissed off.

"And what do I care who got crowned Mrs. Konoha ? " Naruto asked sitting up and rubbig his head.

"ITS Mr. , and you care because they are sending us to a place called Hog warts ... or something like that. "

"What? who are they sending? " Naruto asked. He was going anyways but dosent that mean that the others were also wizards?

"everyone, except Chougi and Anko. " Sasuke said smiling. He had no idea What was in store for him.

"ok everyone as you know you have been enrolled to this fine school for a period of seven years, you are taking this train to london to buy your school supplies, pair up now with the person you will be with for the remainder of this trip... here are your lists and have fun on the train. " their guide smiled and waved us off. Kakashi took the lead followed by the adults, they were now in charge.

Naruto scrambled onto the train and reminded kakashi to bring his trunk.

The blonde slid into the first compartment that was open and shut the door behind him hoping Sasuke would go sit with the girls and not him... of course he secretly wanted sasuke with him.

Sakura popped into the seat across from a dozing Naruto, Sasuke was next to him. "how long has he been asleep? " She asked flipping her pink hair.

"hour... go away " Sasuke said his dark eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

"make me, I see you lost. " the pink hair girl chidded and stuck her tounge out.

"Ditto "

"hmph, I'd rather be with hinata right now anyways... loser. " Sakura stalked off flipping her pink hair allover the place trying to look cool, but only managing to run into the door of the compartment.

"yeah, there is a door there... " Sasuke said mocking the large foreheaded girl.

"Shut up SasUKE... dont think we dont notice the little things going on between you two, cause we do.. " She said trying for a good come-back.

"Well at least he actually likes me... " Sasuke growled, he stood up.. which was an impressive move since he stood a good head taller then Sakura.

"how do you know... it dosent look like it too me, he hardly even looks at you.. and you follow him around like a love smitten puppy... how pathetic. " She sneered not backing away from the pissed off heir too the entire Uchiha estate.

"and you? Hinata is obviously straight, youre not even as straight as a friggin' circle... at least i admit it, I have my eyes set on a BOY to become my WIFE... this conversation is over. " Sasuke nearly decked Sakura, but in the end he took the high road, less fun but still higher road. sakura stalked out of the compartment looking like she had been smacked, in actuality she had no idea how close she had come to being punched by her former team mate.

Naruto woke up staring at a bleary face, when his eyes came in to focus he sat up straight and pretended that he had not been cudleing with Sasuke. He may be gay on the inside but he was never going to admit it.

"we are almost there... " Sasuke said scooting closer to Naruto and laid a strong and yet sensitive arm on the blondes shoulder. Naruto shrugged away Sasukes arm and bounced over to the next seat. The blonde nodded and stared out the window.

Sasuke scowled but ignored the fact that naruto had once again turned him down.

Naruto was cofused, he liked Sasuke and he knew Sasuke liked him but he couldn't understand why whenever they were alone or near each other, or even when he had chance to do anything with the Uchiha... he backed down like a scared child running away from a favorite friend...

Naruto pounded his head on the glass twice then immediately regretted his action and stopped.

"So we are going to buy our supplies? With a group? " Naruto asked threw clenched teeth.

"Yeah they gave us our lists when you were asleep... heres yours. " Sasuke replied handing over the list.

Naruto stepped off the train and followed Kakashi and Iruka into a crappy looking pub.

They went straight to the back into a little cove surrounded by bricks.

Iruka stepped forward and touched several bricks in quick succession. A second passed and the bricks sprung to life forming a large gate to the Diagon alley where Naruto had bought most of his supplies.

Several shouts of amazement were heard over the loud rush of voices and action that had been competely anonomyous a second before.

"So this Hog Warts, i heard it is a five star hotel so why do we have to buy all this stuff? " Sasuke asked.

"Because Uke, Hogwarts is a school... here read this. " Naruto said to sasuke. he got into his pocket and five seconds later his hand re-surfaced with a letter in his hand. Sasuke took it and read it.

Naruto watched the Uchiha's actions which went from questioning to freaked out.

He folded the letter up and handed it to naruto with an impassive smile.

"So, what the hell does that shit mean? was the pagent just a front to pick the kids who had... Magic? " He asked sounding calmer then he felt. The Uchiha waited for naruto to answer because at that mament he was the only one with any answers... besides the teachers.

The blonde shrugged and vanished into a store that was called Ollivanders.

As sasuke stepped through the door a bell rang deep in the store giving off an eerie sound. There were row after row off boxes stacked along the walls, in fact it looked like a small library of boxes.

"How can i help you? " A quiet voice said. Sasuke jumped and Naruto just smiled at the old man before them.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander is my wand ready yet? " Naruto asked the small fragile looking man.

"yep, and does this young man need a wand too? " Mr. Ollivander asked naruto not looking at sasuke.

Sasuke quickly checked his list and found that he did.

"yes sir i do... Umm how much does it cost? " Sasuke asked realizing for the first time he had left his money at home under his canopy bed.

Ollivander whirled around to face Sasuke who immediately shut up.

"No cost to the children from Konoha... " He cackled seeing that he scared sasuke to the point he almost peed himself. Sasuke nodded and folded his list back up.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, bowed and flicked his own wand that was suddenly in his hand. Two boxes zoomed from the nearest shelf and each landed stacked in the old mans arms. he handed the first box to naruto.

"Which is your wand arm? " He asked Sasuke setting the other box down on the crowded table.

"uh left... " He said holding the arm out.

Mr. Ollivander's measureing tape measured Sasuke from shoulder to finger, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head all on its own. Mr. Ollivander was taking down box after box of what Sasuke guessed were wands.

"Thank you. " Mr. Ollivander said and the tape measure folded itself up neatly on top a pile of papers.

"Cherry wood and dragon scale, eight inches... flexible. " he took the wand out of the box and handed it to Sasuke, who upon instruction waved it around a bit, but the wand was snatched out of his hand before he could do to much harm.

"hmm... this one is oak and phoinix feather try-"

So Sasuke did, but again the wand was ripped ut of his fingers.

"holly and dragon scale, eleven inches... " He handed the wand to sasuke.

A warm feeling spread up sasukes arm and flowed around him glowing like a fire.

"this is good right? " Sasuke said smiling and flexing his new found powerfull friend.

"indeed it is... " Ollivander gently took the wand and placed it in its box grimmicing.

"thank you! " the two boys smiled and shouted on their way out of the dimly lit shop.

Mr. Ollivander slowly turned the hand that he had grabbed the boys wand with over. His palm shook then severl blisters shot up in the shape of a circle...

"hmm... interesting..." the older man said and jerkily waved the injured hand about...

Naruto nodded to a boy about the same age as him with unruly black hair and odd glasses, he was with what looked to be a giant with very puffy black hair. they were discussing something about a place called Gringgotts.

"next on the list is... uniform. " Naruto said pointing to a shop called Madam Malkins Robes for All Ocassions.

Sasuke took the initiave and entered the shop, he was met by a squat smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"come on in... a nasty little bugger just left so it will only be you two... if you dont mind " she said in a pleasently refreshing way compared to most of the people they knew back home.

"Actually- " naruto started to protest.

"it'll be just fine ma'am " Sasuke butted in.

Madam Malkin led the way through a beaded door way and into the back of her shop.

Sasuke smiled and followed the older woman. Naruto grumpily folowed suit. naruto was surprised kyuubi hadn't said anything since earlier that day.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**A/N thanks to the people who have read and reviewed i appreciate you all and again just so you know I do NOT own ANY naruto or Harry potter characters... if you are confused with the story or have any questions at all just review or send me a private message and I will try to clarify it for you... as soon as i am satisfied with the reviews i will upload my next chapter : ) have a good summer and REVIEW!!!! please : ) **_

oh and anybody who likes Simon... sorry!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ok soo... well here is the next chapter too sum it up for you, the beauty pagent was actually a cover up for Hogwarts to recruit new students, the older ninja like Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune were in on it and have agreed to become teacher helpers at Hogwarts. umm... Naruto does like Sasuke he just dosent want to admit it... and the bad guy orochimaru is in league with Voldemort. oh and Katrina-san i hope you dont mind your in this one **__**FOR SURE!!!!! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and or Harry potter, sucks to be me but its true :(**_

_**Chapter three: Sorting and the beggining of a whole new year.**_

Naruto inwardly smiled as he stepped into the back room of Maddm Malkins shop.

Sasuke was trying on a robe that was pure black. totoally his thing...

"can i get a orange robe? " naruto asked when she finished Sasuke's robe.

"Fraid not, all students get is these black ones... but i could put a design on it for you sweets. "

_**good now no one else will be looking at him too much, he is all mine... my eye candy. **_Sasuke thought. he looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, the fobes covered up his muscles but it would make it easy to hide his Kunai's and shuriken.

the Uchiha glanced at naruto who was explaining that he HAD to have a spiral on his back, and how it HAD to be bright Orange...

_**well there goes my 'nobody else looking' plan.**_

"Thank youuu!!! " Naruto shouted as the exited the last shop on Sasuke's list.

they passed a group of witches sitting down at an ice cream shop, one of them glanced at Sasuke and smiled... of course Sasuke glared at her and she ducked her head down behind a big book.

"ALL KONOHA KIDS ARE TO REPORT BACK TO THE BUSS!!! THEY ARE BEING SENT TO HOGWARTS NOW!!! " screamed a big burly looking man.

Naruto and Sasuke jogged the whole way back to the bus and managed to make it there first.

Naruto hopped into the first compartment and was closely followed by Sasuke.

"do you like me? " Naruto asked as soon as sasuke closed the compartment door.

_of course he likes you, why else would he kiss you? isn't that a sign of affection for you humans? now for demons it would be NOT killing someone _ Kyuubi put his ten cents in.

_**Shut up i'm not asking you. **_

"yes, why? does it bother you that i do? " Sasuke said planting himself firmly in front of the door so naruto wouldn't run away.

"yes... well no, but why me? why not a girl so you can raise a family and have little Sasuke's running around? Why me? " naruto asked.

_'cause he likes guys! _ kyuubi said again.

_**I liked you better when you were silent. **_Naruto thought savagely. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"well... i just really like YOU, i guess i havent thought about it much, but you really are amazing... do you like me? " Sasuke hid his pride under a rock for the moment, and let a bit of insecurity show through.

Naruto was not ready to answer that question but he leaned up against sasuke to tentively show he did... he just wasn't out of the closet yet.

Sasuke gingerly laid an arm around Naruto and slipped off into is own world.

-_RAP RAP RAP _- Came the ear splitting noise that shook the two boys out of their slumber.

"would you like something from the trolley dearies? " a plump women asked as soon as she slid the door open.

"n-no thank you. " Sasuke muttered.

"do you know how far we are from Hogwarts ma'am? " Naruto asked the women. he was sitting up straight now.

"close enough you better get your robes on. " she said before closing the door again.

naruto slipped his robe on over his out fit and tied his head protector around his waist. Sasuke did the same. After naruto got his symbol sewn on the Uchiha had Madam Malkin put his clan sign on his sleeve. so now they were almost the same, except that Sasuke's looked like an up side down fishing bobber and naruto's looked like some kid was wearing a blindfold and tried to make a circle on the blondes back. sometime earlier Kakashi must have put their stuff away and brought the rest of Naruto's because their stuff was neately arranged in these huge trunks, and their names were on them.

"earlier in one of the shops i heard these twins talking., they said that when we get sorted into groups... it would hurt like hell... you think its true? " Naruto asked as soon as he saw the lights in the distance.

"nope.. at least i dont think so.." Sasuke reasured the nervous blonde. he grabbed his kunai's and hid them under his sleeve.

_**if anyone hurts naruto... I'll kill 'em **_Sasuke thought savagely.

A huge giant of a man escorted them across a lake, naruto noticed once again the boy with unruly black hair, only this time he was with two other people, a red head and the girl who was looking at his Sasuke earlier at Diagon Alley.

As soon as they came to land they were almost at the doors, which Sasuke could tell already were huge.

"firs' years this way, come on guy's up the stairs... lets go. "

"meow... " Naruto heard, then felt a cat twirling around his feet. he glanced down and saw a big fluff ball that reminded Him of Jiraiya.

"hey there kity kity... where is your owner? " Naruto picked him up and fought his way back to Sasuke.

"look what i found! " Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Someone elses cat? " he said petting the kitty. the cat scratched Sasuke.

"fuck you then, stupid cat " the uchiha mumbled.

"Aww you scared him.. "

The first years lined up in the Great hall and awaited being sorted a bunch of people went who Naruto had no idea who they were. then came the kids from konoha...

"Itachi Uchiha!" the voice came from a hat on a stool.

Itachi waltzed up and barely put the hat on for it to shout

"SLYTHERIN!! " Itachi smiled and walked over to the table of cheering kids.

"Sakura! "

no sooner had she put the hat on did it shout.

"Ravenclaw!!! " The table erupted in applause and she blushed.

just to make a long story short this is how it ended up

deidra, zetsu and kisame ended up in slythrin, Lee, hinata in Ravenclaw,

ino naruto sasuke kiba in gryffindor and gaara and kanky in hufflepuff.

Naruto sat down next to the few people he knew, and awaited the food that had to be coming.

the noise in the room erupted as the new first years were warmly welcomed by their older classmen.

"hello, my names fred, " said the boy who had been talking about the sorting earlier in Diagon alley.

"and I'm george... were twins" said his twin.

"H-hi my names Naruto, I am the one and only. " Naruto replied sincerly.

_yeah, the one and only with a voice in his head..._ Kyuubi added just because.

_**yeah, and you are the almighty fox demon who killed men women and children, but somehow a newly born baby thwarted your plans right? **_Naruto slapped back at him.

Naruto felt something like a rumble in his stomache then realized that kyuubi was laughing.

"well, despite that sad fact, welcome to griffendor this is our younger brother, ron, and this is harry.. he is a legend. and he is a first year this year. "

"hi, "

"hi, i've seen you before... at Diagon alley, right? " asked the boy named harry.

"err... yeah! you were with that big guy. " Naruto said immediately recognizing his hair, which was again on end.

Fred and george left harry and ron to visit with naruto, while they sat down waiting for dumbledore to adress the new year.

"quiet! " Shouted a very old man with a very long beard.

Every one grew quiet as he looked around the room.

"we have with us some fresh and capable bodies, that someone has thrown into the mix... someone is probably sitting at a desk and writing things right now that contradict what Mrs. J.K rowling wrote in her first harry potter book! " Prfessor dumbledore shouted.

a man in black stood up and fervently whispered into his ear.

"Sir, forgive me for interupting your speech... but this is a fanfic, the person who writes this can make us do anything she/ he wants... like make you do a hand stand while singing the A,B,C's backwards... " he pitched his voice so that no one else could here him.

"oh yeah, well could she predict this? "Dumbledore shouted, and then lifted his middle finger's on each hand.

"i brought you a present... like it? its on sale at wal-mart!!! " Dumbledore cackled then realized what he had just done and let his hands fall...

"ahem... i would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, have a good year and DONT snoop around... now eat! " he took his seat and managed to serve himself four helpings of everything in about two minutes.

_o.k this guy must be totoally cazy... look at all this food!!! _

Sasuke scooted closer to naruto, and gently placed his hand on the blonde's leg.

Naruto almost fell backwards when he felt Sasuke's warm hand on his leg.

"Are you ok? you look like you just saw a ghost... " Ron asked Naruto.

"No, just startled... holy shit! a ghost!!!!! " Naruto screamed and pointed a shaking finger at the ghost behind Ron.

"I prefer the term 'skin deprived' " he said and floated off.

Sasuke was calming naruto down, and harry was calming ron down when the twins showed up again.

"I see youve met nearly headless nick... boy can he party... too bad he cant hold his liquor though... " one of them said.

"so, when you say ... party, and liquor does that mean you guys have Sake? Cause after that... i could use a drink. " Naruto asked.

harry and the others looked at naruto like he was crazy...

"well, i dont know about Sake but we do have fire whiskey... after dinner there is a big party going on in our dorm, all of griffindor is invited. " they nodded and left the dinning hall, probably to get everything set up.

"whats fire whiskey? " Naruto and Sasuke asked

"whats Sake? " Harry and ron asked at the same time naruto and sasuke asked their question.

as soon as they finished dinner they were escorted to their dorm and told their passwords by what Ron had called a prefect. when they entered the dorm they were greeted by loud music and the firey smell of , wel fire whiskey.

"so, you want some of this stuff? " fred asked Sasuke holding out a cup of red liquid.

"sure. " sasuke gulped it down and handed back the cup.

_**maybe if i get naruto drunk we can have a little fun later... **_

"hey give one of those too the blonde, yep thanks. "

"isn't that hot? " asked a girl who had been eyeing Sasuke for a while.

"what? " he asked not looking at her.

"that firewhiskey , i heard it is hot. " she said again.

Naruto gulped down the drink that was given to him by one of the twins.

"Ahh... H-H-HOT!!!! " Naruto screamed and collard a girl walking by, but instead of water in her cup it was more fire whiskey.

naruto spotted Sasuke talking to a girl and in his rampage of burning mouth he stormed up to them and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"He's Gay! " Naruto shouted and pointed to Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sasuke close and kissed him in front of the whole croud.

"And so am I... " he whisperd into the stunned uchiha's ear.

_**well ther goes my 'never admitting it ' plan...**_

Everyone stared then cheered and went on with the party.

"My name is Katrina, the former Ichikage... nice to meet you two, hope that you didn't think i was hitting on you or anything... i have a guy. " Katrina stated and extended her hand in a friendly gesture. Sasuke shook it then added:

"you, were the ichikage? why are you here? "

"Yes i was the Ichikage, but now my very good friend blizzard is the Ichikage, I quit to extend my veiws on this world. " Katrina laughed and stole a large pitcher of fire whiskey from fred or george.

"I wouldn't... " naruto advised, a stubborn look crossed her face and she downed the whole pitcher.

"I ain't a pussy... now, tonite to welcome snape back for the year i have a plan... meet me in the dorm at midnight if you want in on it. " she whispered and then galloped off to find havok to wreak.

"she's awesome... and spunky. " fred said staring at her as she downed yet another pitcher of firewhiskey and burped right in the girls face, of whom she stole the whiskey from.

_well she is something thats for sure..._ kyuubi said with a hint of admiration.

_**ooohhh!!!! kyuubi has a crush!! **_naruto teased

"Sasuke... sasuke... are you awake yet? " naruto whispered beside the uchiha.

"now i am " Sasuke replied groggily

"are you coming to welcome snape? she probably has a surprise party planned for this awesome teacher.. " naruto whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure he was awesome... from the way she sounded he must be mean. " Sasuke rolled out of bed and followed Naruto down the stairs.

"good you came, follow me, and don't make any noise... " Katrina whispered. she slipped out of the portrait that acted like a door to their corridor, and dorm.

"So this snape, do you like him? " naruto asked her once they were inside his classroom.

"dont make me laugh... no one likes him. " she whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath. a huge bucket of slop appeared over the door to the classroom and stayed there.

"here, put this powder in that robe over there... " She said handing naruto a bottle of nothing.

"what is it? " he asked opening the lid.

"be careful with it... it is a bottle ofground poison oak that has been charmd to look invisible... he'll get a kick out of that stuff i'm sure. " she stopped herself from laughing and bussied herself by setting a bunch of tac's on the teachers seat. sasuke whipped out a bottle of hair gel and squirted it all over the floor under the bucket of slop.

_this is fun!_ kyuubi hollered inside naruto's head.

_**yeah! a hell of a lot funner then painting dead guy's faces! and...**_

_you admitted your gay!!!! _

_**ok now you can shuttup. **_

about an hour later of booby trapping his classroom the three slid back into each of their beds each awaiting eagerly the next morning.

naruto jumped up ready for the next day and came face to face with Harry.

"i was wondering if you would ever wake up, time for breakfast. " he said punching the air with a fist.

Naruto shoved sasuke over and told him it was breakfast time, then they ran too the smell of food.

harry, naruto and sasuke found a spot next to katrina, ron and fred, who was making googily eye's at his crush.

"take a picture it'll last longer. " Katrina murmered under her breath at Fred who blushed and looked away.

"hi guys! " she stuck her thumbs up and showed a big toothy grin.

naruto sat down next to sasuke and piled way too much food onto his plate.

"i thought you only liked ramen.. " Sasuke said staring at the blonde trying to become obese.

"no i vove rabben dus, do oo fee ahy ?" (no i love ramen just, do you see any?)

"soo... on with the story, i have to see the look on his face when he gets into the classroom, so put these in your eye's, they are special contacts that record everything you see, but they have a time limit so only put them on when you see him go in the door, ok?" Katrina said while she handed naruto and sasuke each a contact case.

"k! "

"what did you do? " fred asked katrina

"you'll see tonight. " she said with a wicked grin.

amazingly harry had every class with the new kids so they had plenty of time to get a good friendship going and naruto was even clumsier the Ron so that kept Ron happy, which made Harry happy. the next period they had was Snape's so harry hurried to be there so he could get a good view of the fiasco.

"Harry, over here! " Naruto motioned for him to sit down next to him.

"hi harry, can't wait. " Sasuke said next to Naruto. ron was just walking in the door looking dazzed until he saw the group, then he hustled over and plopped down next to his friends.

"god that hermione is hell, she wouldn't leave me alone.. kept yapping away telling me stuff i have no ambition to know. " Ron said, pulling out his rat.

"that reminds me... i wonder where that kitty went? " Naruto said thinking about the white fluff ball he found.

_fat cat is under your bed, i saw him here this morning when you were waking Sasuke up. _ Kyuubi said in an anxious tone.

-_BAM!! _-

The doors flew open, and the contacts were in.

"Now who- " Snape slipped on the gel and landed on his ass, he didn't have time to recover from the fall before the bucket of glop landed in his gaping mouth and all over his newly pressed robe and greased back hair. The room erupted with laughter as he picked himself up, steam practicly boiling out of his ears. he turned his back and made his way to the black board and the eraser's attacked him covering every inch of him with powder.

"Snape! crack is bad for you! what did you do? take a bath in it? " A hufflepuff kid shouted.

"who did this? STOP IT STOP IT RIGHT NOW! " he screamed and swatted at the angry erasers.

they did and fell to the floor with a clatter. Snape reached for the robe beside his desk and went into a spare room, he was out in less then a minute... but it looked like he was fighting to keep whatever was in their, in there.

now snapes face was red and blotchy he looked rather pissed.

"you better tell me who did this right NOW!!!, tell me.. " he started pointing his crooked finger at every kid and yelling.

"one of you little brats better spill the beans or you all get detention. NOWW TELL MEE !! " he screamed but was only met with a roar of laughter, because some how huge bunny ears were sticking out the side of his head.

"what is going on here? " professor Mc gonogall asked

"complete and utter chaos, thats whats going on, WHATS SO FUNNY??? " Professor snape screamed.

And then the itching, he scratched his arms and legs and soon he was scratching up against the door.

"oh my... you better go see the nurse... " Professor Mc Gonogall said surpressing a giggle as he slipped and fell on the gell again.

"screw the nurse i need a doctor!! " the class heard him scream down the hall way.

"that was hilariuos! did you see his face when he came out of the room? " harry yelled.

"i... think... i ... am... going.. to... die... of... laughter!!! " Ron said through fits of giggles.

Naruto high fived Sasuke, who actually managed to only smile at the sight of everyone most hated teacher being crudely humiliated in front of a group of first years.

_**now that is what i call fun. **_

_i dont tink i have ever seen someone so mad before... well actually i have but he was mad cause i killed his whole family... but that wasn't funny. _ Kyuubi said, and the rumbling of his laughter made naruto laugh even harder.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N well there is my third chapter... if you have any ideas, requests, hopes, complaints or whatever write a review, **_

_**1) it'll brighten my day **_

_**2) it might make me want to upload faster **_

_**and **_

_**3) you could get the next chapter dedicated to you! **_

_**-glomps, huggles and smackles - to all of you who like my story and to the rest**_

**too bad so sad cry a river build a bridge and get over it!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N hope you like it so far more reviews i get the faster i'll upload the next chapter, right now i am pissed because one of my sisters deleted a whole bunch of my fanfics, and it keeps saying missing shortcut , dont know what the fuck that means, if anyone knows please **__**HELP ME **__**I would be very grateful to you, please see what you can do... also i need a match for harry so if you could thanks!!! oh and i am leaning towards a guyxguy relationship, but if someone can come up with a reson for a girl then i might be talked into it. :) :) :) :) :) :) oh and my sister is in here can you guess who it is?**_

_**disclaimer: i dont own naruto, harry, my spelling sucks and the characters are OOC, Also, in the beginnig naruto acts like a badass but he softens up pretty quick. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter four: ICHI NI SA SHI DO (dont know how to spell in japanese for crap.. but it means, have a good one. )**_

Harry finished his lunch and let out a belch that disturbed several people from the other table, including Malfoy.

"hey, didn't your mother teach you manners? " malfoy barked.

"I dont got a mom, whats your excuse? dosent the devil invest in manners? " harry calmly replied. He felt safer when Sasuke stood up and came to a pause behind his back.

"what do you want? come to help your boyfriend? " Malfoy sneered.

"No, mine is sitting over there , but i did come to help a friend... " Sasuke replied, half wishing it were true.

Malfoy stomped off and smacked two people in the head causing them too colide into two seperate food dishes.

"Thanks about back there, umm... so is Naruto really your boyfriend? " Harry asked later as the two walked side by side next to the lake outside.

"oh, well... i wouldnt say that... just that we do like each other. " Sasuke said, a light blush spreading across his fair cheek's. harry nodded and picked a tree to sit under that had a fair amount of shade under it.

"How do you know if your gay? " Harry asked and a dark blush spread across his pale skin.

Sasuke sat down opposite of Harry and thought for a second, wondering how to explain his feeling's.

"well, i just do, its who i am, basicly your , you know? i mean it probaby dosent make any sense i am not really any good with feelings but... "

Harry interupted him.

"i know what you mean. "

Naruto saw Sasuke and made a beeline for him. then he realized he was in a deep convo so he stopped and waited for him to finish, he hated it when people interupted him so he tried not to do it to others.

Ron saw harry and remembered he needed to ask something about a earlier class, then he saw something that stopped him dead in his track's, Harry was leaning closer to Sasuke...

Harry felt his heartbeat increase and butterflies stirred beneath his ribcage.

_**they arent going out.. so he's fair game right? **_the thought ran through his mind.

harry leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's who looked shocked and fell backward.

harry pounced on the boy and kissed him again pausing long enough before he did, to allow him to say no, which Sasuke didnt. Sasuke stared at harry's eye's and realized he wanted Naruto there.. not harry, he wanted his blonde, blue-eyed, daft, and innocent fellow ninja kissing him loving him and eventually you you get the idea: )

Sasuke pulled back.

"I-I cant... " the uchiha whispered and looked away from the questioning and hurt green eye's.

"s-sorry, i dont know hat i was thinking. too lonely i guess. " harry apologized and rushed inside passing a crest fallen Ron who also had a pissy look on his face.

Sasuke wiped his mouth and got ready for the next class. He had no clue why he hadn't even told harry to stop… maybe it was the look of pure pain in his eyes.

the rest of the day had been awkward, not only between Sasuke and harry but also because apparently Naruto had seen.

"I already said sorry. "Sasuke murmered after dinner. They were in there dorm alone.

Naruto sighed and sat on his bed.

"why should it bother me? i dont care how many guy's you want... " Naruto said in an impassive tone.

"look, i'm sorry for the hundredth time. there is nothing going on between me and harry, everyone knows who likes him... " Sasuke said, he crouched in front of Naruto who managed to look bored.

"it dosent matter to me how many lovers you choose to have. " Naruto said and laid back simultaneously closing the curtain that ran the length of his huge bed.

"if it dosent matter then why do you look and sound so pissed? " Sasuke said annoyed.

He pulled the curtain type thing away and saw that naruto was crying.

"I-I-I am jealous, ok? And I already told you I liked you!" he shouted and turned away. furiously wiping at his face.

_Jealousy is an evil bitch, but at least he said sorry. _Kyuubi said softly trying to comfort his Ahou.

_**thats the thing, we arent going out, but I am so pissed at him, why? **_naruto asked turning to the fox demon for answers.

_because, you like him, and because he was like your first crush, almost no one forgets them. _

_**Who was your first crush? **_

-Silence-

_**Kyuubi, who was your first crush? **_

-silence-

"Naruto, remember katrina and fred had a party planed again, so everyone in the griffindor house could see the major fall of snape's pride. " Sasuke said siting next to the blonde… his heart began to flutter, he said he likes me… but does he mean it? I mean we kissed… but why do I feel weird.

Naruto and Sasuke clambered down the stairs and into the sea of kids swarming around a theatre style common room.

Katrina stood at the top a box and shouted."Please be seated and i shall present to you the newest film of hilarity. " She motioned Naruto up and took the contact lens carefully and placed it into an electronic eye type thing.

Sasukes face came into veiw on the wall and a couple people hooted. The the scene unfolded and the lights dimmed.

"Look, naruto, i'm really sorry about what hapened. " Sasuke tried again.

Naruto leaned up against the wall in the back of the room and listened as several people cracked up.

"W-" He started.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hand and gently kissed him, his heart felt like it was trying to crawl out his throat and he felt like a giddy school girl.

_**I've never felt like this before, my heart is going to beat right out of my chest... **_Naruto thought and gently gripped Sasuke's robe. Sasukes tounge proded naruto's tight lips asking for entrance, unknowingly Naruto obliged and opened his pert lips to gasp as Sasuke slid a wandering hand down the blondes back. Their tounges met in an awkward yet exotic dance, a dance that so few have ever attempted, and yet a dance that no one else knew because it was made up at the last second. Naruto's mind wandered to the hand that gently grazed his neck and something happened inside him. A flutter, a skipped beat, a curtain call and then an explosion of furious pain ransacked the left side of his body.

_Naruto! stop it! You don't want to do this…QUIT!!! NOT NOW!!_ Kyuubi roared.

"I-I cant d-do this Sasuke, I am afraid... " Naruto whispered and took a deep breath.

Sasuke nodded and backed off Naruto.

_**my heart is acting all wierd, its hard to breathe... i think i'm gonna die! **_Naruto freaked and started hyper venalating. The blonde whimpered and collapsed but not before he saw another girl kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed the poor girl away roughly and nearly fell over himself attempting to reach naruto who had only made it a couple of steps away. A croud had gathered but sasuke couldn't see any blonde lieing on the floor.

**Naruto… I want to be with you forever, I want you to know that you really love me, and not just attracted to me… marriage… between guy's? **

Sasuke glanced around, but the blonde did not come into his vision.

"where the hell did he go? " Sasuke growled and punched a nearby kid in the stomche, suddenly fury was arising and a bubbling unfamiliar feeling seemed to ooze into his mere being… fear.

A/N hope you liked it! review please ! and any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So thank you for the lovely reviews, I know a lot of the people who read this think the characters are ooc, but its supposed to be that way or else this wouldn't be a fanfic, I don't believe I have to apologize, so if any of you beg to differ BITE MY ASS!! So anyways on with the story oh and for those of you who wonder who the heck Katrina is, she is my bestest friend! She has an account on too (Katrina-san ) -☜ that is her user name. and if you diss her, -glares madly- I can and will find you! Mwah ha ha ha ha …he he, no but seriously us yaoi luvers must stick together if we hope to win the revolt of the fangirls

Chapter 6. _BEAUTY PAGEANT IN KONOHA: _detention with the enemy.

_Naruto… please control yourself, your getting all worked up… quit it you idiotic fool! I wont be able to stop him when he takes over! _Kyuubi roared, his chains rattled as he banged on the bars that locked him safely away from harm and from others.

_**Kyuubi… what is this power, this blood lust… what is happening to me? **_Narutos body glowed brightly, a strange aura filled the dorm and Katrina quickly dabbed at the boys brow.

_What the hell is this chakra? How is he so powerful… and why now all of a sudden? _

Naruto leapt out of bed with a start,

"WHERE AM I? " came the sinister growl of the unleashed fox demon.

"Naruto? w-what's wrong? "Katrina barely whispered.

_Why is naruto's voice so different?_

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the young girl crouched on the floor beside a bed her hair wildly flapping around in the light presence of so much untamed chakra. An un-naturally long smile spread eerily along his usually soft face.

"do you know how long I have waited to… KILL? " Naruto roared.

Katrina stood up slowly her back rigid with anger.

"and who do you think _you _are? " Katrina's voice was no longer kind or soft but now it was harsh and had the bite of an over confident god.

"my true name is Light Yozubo, but many people call me Kyuubi," Naruto answered haughtily (if you have read another one of my fics you'll know where the name Light came from. ) Katrina laughed and suddenly released an enormous amount of chakra.

"well I am Ra, and it would be in you boys best interest to leave my girl alone! "

Naruto jumped over the bed and kicked Katrina across the room, she crashed into a wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not that stupid, I do know how to clone. " Katrina cackled, she clung to the chandelier that hung from that high toped ceiling.

_**Kyuubi, please don't hurt her! Don't do it! Please… please… **_Naruto sobbed, now he was the one in chains, he was the one locked away. And it was all his fault.

Katrina propelled herself onto the floor and did a handstand-dropkick the force of her kick sent Naruto crashing into the celeing face first. Naruto stuck there for about 30 seconds before he came crashing down.

"oww, you vicious beast… you need to learn some manners" naruto wiped the trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. The blonde jumped up and shoved two fingers into Katrinas side, she howled in pain and punched naruto three times before he pulled his fingers out from her body.

"you are very tasty, young lady… " naruto laghed.

Katrina clutched her side and smiled as it healed.

Katrina's hands danced a quick fire-jutsu,

"fire release number 15, cross of death! " She yelled. A huge burning cross sprung from her fingers and raced towards naruto.

Naruto hel up his index and middle finger to his pert mouth.

"Water cloak technique of the old man! " Naruto managed to bellow moments before the fire surrounded him. His hair was badly singed, and his right hand was burnt but other then that he was fine.

"I've never heard of that one before… " They said in unison.

Naruto took a ragged breathe and stood with great difficulty

_**These legs, wont move… I cant lift these pathetic arms…I-I cant even hardly stand, I'm barely standing… who is this Ra? **_

_**Kyuubi! Are you ok? That's what you get for not fighting in so long… you went soft. **_Naruto yelled. He banged on the chains that fettered him up to a dirty wall.

_**Fine here is your stupid body back young one… this is not the last of me…**_

Naruto felt the chins loosen. He dashed from the dark dungeons and threw himself back into his body, only to discover the immense pain he was in.

A blood curdling roar escaped from his lips and he collapsed onto the floor a heap of writhing twisting limbs.

"Naruto! are you ok? Naruto, I'm so sorry… I don't know what happened! "

Naruto held the briefest thought that Sasuke was carrying him like a husband would a bride, but as soon as the thought registered in his mind, he dismissed it.

_but why cant I say those three words… how come I can say I like you,that I'm gay? But not I love you? I don't know whats happening to me… why cant my mouth just say it… I love how your hair looks like a chicken butt, how your eyes shine when you look at me, how your chest looks when it is wet, the way your laugh is quiet and the way my name rolls off your tounge like silk. But those simple words, those three words said in a sentence trip me up… I am so naïve if I think you will ever feel he same about me… why should I hold you back? I must let you go… forgive me for waisting you time… _

Naruto slowly awoke from his deep slumber… he gently felt his head and nearly cried out in relief when he found his head of hair was still intact. Naruto gingerly opened his eyes and blinked back tears when he found that no one was by his side…

_**No one cares… they all hate me… its all my fault because I couldn't control my emotions, I'm sorry Katrina-san please understand I hold no grudge against you. You merely faught back in self defense. **_

_Yeah, well I wish her defense had nothing to do with fire… do you know how hard it was to repair you hair? It took me nearly two hours to fix your split ends! Not to mention the fact that you almost lost your hand! Sheesh… it was almost fried YOU day… _ Kyuubi said nervously laughing behind his bars.

_**Yeah well its YOUR fault… you started it… you cant go around poking you fingers into other peoples sides and asting their Chakra, expecting them to say, 'oh no problem go ahead and lick my life force, no its ok I WANT you too! ' stupid fox demon, you nearly killed her AND us. **_

_How bout that, you think it was me? Do I look like the kind of person who goes around shoving my fingers in humans sides?_

_**If it wasn't you then who else can take over my body? Hmm?**_

_Actually, I happen to have a split personality… the real kyuubi is a very bad guy, he likes to kill and when your emotions get confused and muddled like that… he see's his chance and attacks me, causing me to change.. into him.._

evil place to leave off but hey, i felt like it so anyways REVIEW! please. oh and thanks AnimeSnowStorm who recruited a new reviewer. -nods and pats seat where she is sitting- if not i wouldnt have uploaded. so give a big hand to AnimeRanebows 


End file.
